Battle of the Ogia
Story John returns home from a run, and he heads into the house. A few moments after, someone pounds on the door. John: Who could that be? (His eyes glow green, then return to normal.) Not a mana I recognize. John opens the door, and it was Thunderpig, who was panting heavily. Thunderpig: Finally! I have been following you all morning! John: Thunderpig? What do you want? Thunderpig: You ate my father! Prepare to die! Thunderpig spins an energy flail, swinging it at John. John thrusts his palms forward, a burst of air knocking Thunderpig back, skidding across the ground. John: Oh, please. This won’t even be a warm up. Upstairs in John’s old room, Elektra sits up on the bed, in orange pajamas. She stretches her arms upward, having rested peacefully. The Plumbers badge then beeps, Elektra taking the call. Elektra: Hello? Arnux: Hello, Elektra. Where’s John? I haven’t been able to get in contact with him. Elektra: His badge must be turned off or something. He does that, though I don’t understand why. Elektra looks out the window, seeing John riding the energy flail through the air, Elektra staring with a dead pan expression. Elektra: I’ll fill him in later. Give me the details. Thunderpig spins the energy flail, John riding on it. John throws mana disks, distorting Thunderpig slightly. John jumps off the flail with a burst of wind, sending the energy flail into Thunderpig, slamming into Thunderpig’s head. Thunderpig: Ugh. Thunderpig never surrenders! An energy net is fired down from above, pinning Thunderpig to the ground. He struggles to break free, as John looks up, seeing Elektra standing on the roof, wielding the Proto-Tool, still in her pajamas. John: So, the Sleeping Beauty awakens. Elektra: Oh, shut it. We’ve got a mission. John: Alright then. Suit up. End Scene The Proto-TRUK flies through space, heading towards the planet Revonnah. John: Ah, Revonnah. Brings back memories. Elektra: What? Have any horrifying battles here? John: Last time I was here, Zs’Skayr transformed the citizens into Ectonurites and used them as the precursor of an army that would’ve spread across the galaxy. I defeated Zs’Skayr before that happened. Elektra: How? John: I used his weakness to light. The Proto-TRUK gets hit by a laser, Elektra struggling to keep control. They look, seeing Incursean ships. They continue to fire, as Elektra guides the ship down towards Revonnah. Elektra: We’re going down! John: Brace for impact! John raises his arms, forming a mana shield around the Proto-TRUK. They go through the atmosphere, and have a crash landing. John uses metal bending to tear a hole through the Proto-TRUK, allowing them to climb out. John looks confused, seeing several pipelines having been developed. John: That’s weird. This place is one of the least technologically advanced planets in the galaxy. What’s going on here? Voice: John Smith. John and Elektra looks, seeing Sheriff Wat-Senn approaching. Elektra: Sheriff Wat-Senn. Magister Arnux sent us to respond to your distress signal. Wat-Senn: We don’t need the help of some confound heroes, and I use the term loosely, to help. Besides, there isn’t any problems here. Elektra looks down the hill, seeing the Revonnahganders working by transporting berries down the pipelines. Elektra: What is that? John: Amber Ogia. Their main form of substance. Wat-Senn: Now, leave. We’re busy with the harvest. Elektra: (Defensively) We’re not going anywhere! We’ll do as we’ll please! John: Elektra! Don’t be rude. Besides, we can’t leave right now anyway. Our ship’s been damage. We need to spend the night at the very least, if that’s okay. Wat-Senn snarls at them, but starts walking off. Wat-Senn: Fine. But stay with your ship. We want no distractions! Elektra: Is there any reason you haven’t turned into Jury Rigg or something to fix the Proto-TRUK in no time flat? John: Are you kidding? Something is very wrong with this place. I want to look around a bit. Start working on repairs, to keep up appearances. End Scene Several Revonnahganders walk through factory like terrain, seemingly in a trance. One of them is an elder, wearing red robes with his left arm being sleeveless. He stops, turning as the others go on. Kundo: I sense an inferior creature. Wherever you are, come out. Stonecutter! Kundo thrusts his left arm into the ground, creating a ground tearing shockwave. The steel on the ground is torn through, hitting the wall and destroying it. ChamAlien is caught in the rubble. ChamAlien: Ugh! How’d you do that? Aren’t you as zombified as the others. Kundo: Bah! Zombies, you call us. We have willingly surrendered to the ideals of our supreme leader. And now, you shall perish. ChamAlien: Not likely. Kundo charges, thrusting a fist at ChamAlien. ChamAlien slips out from under the rubble, as he tackles Kundo. Kundo knees ChamAlien and swipes him away. ChamAlien reverts, as John fires mana bursts. Kundo deflects each blow, as John releases bursts of flames. Kundo swings his arms, his hands breaking the flames. Kundo kicks John, who raises a steel wall from the debris. The kick pushes through the steel, knocking John back. Kundo: Stonecutter! Kundo thrusts his fist at John, who turns into Xylofreeze. He uses telekinesis to divert the fist, the attack and shockwave landing beside Xylofreeze, the shockwave tearing through the terrain. Xylofreeze uses telekinesis to fling Kundo flying, slammed into a pipe. Xylofreeze then lifts Kundo into the air, who struggles to get free. Xylofreeze: Sorry, pal. But I’m in a hurry. Xylofreeze raises the metal with telekinesis, wrapping it around Kundo. He then pins Kundo to the wall, who was struggling to break free. Kundo: Let go of me! You ignoramus! Elektra: John! Elektra runs up to join Xylofreeze, who reverts. Elektra: Half the planet could see that battle! What kind of stealth agent are you?! John: Nothing compared to that guy. He’s pretty good. Elektra: I did a little aerial surveillance. There’s a large tower to where all the pipelines are going to. John: Let’s move then. End Scene At the control tower, the Revonnahganders pour the Amber Ogia into the pipelines, which is worked through a machine. At the control station in the center of the tower is Attea and Dr. Psychobos. Attea: (Irritated) Can’t this thing work any faster?! We need all the Amber Ogia we can harvest! Psychobos: P-p-patience, Teen Supreme. The process of using the Ogia to create a mind control serum is c-c-complex, and I use the term loosely, but necessary for our success here. Attea: Yeah, yeah. Whatever, crab cake! Just hurry it up! Psychobos: It’s Psychobos! John: Wait, you're Psychobos? Psychobos and Attea turn, seeing John and Elektra standing there. John: You’re that old tech guy from long ago that Kevin mentioned. What are you doing with the Incurseans? Psychobos: I was once the prime weapon creator for the f-f-frog princess’ grandfather, the Emperor of the past. Elektra: What do you want with this backwater planet anyway? What’s the value of this ogia thing? Attea: In a military aspect, it’s use is unlimited. The perfect fuel for our weapons of mass destruction. John: (Gasps) The Conquest Ray. Attea: Ah, so you do know a little bit about our techniques. Not like it’ll matter. You can’t handle us. Get ‘em! Psychobos’ head sparks, as he shoots lightning. John forms a mana shield, as Elektra fires energy shots. Attea jumps in and kicks at the shield, as Psychobos gets in a floating pod with pincher arms. John blows Attea away with wind, as he flies after Psychobos. Psychobos shoots lightning, as John dodges, though his air current is disrupted. John turns into Stinkfly, fluttering after Psychobos. Stinkfly: Give it up, old timer! I’m fresh and ready to go! Psychobos: Younger doesn’t mean better. Psychobos flies forward, grabbing at Stinkfly with the robotic pinchers. Stinkfly dodges, swinging his blade tail at Psychobos. His hover pod drops, as he dodges. Elektra has the Proto-Tool in tonfa mode, defending against Attea’s attacks. Attea hops into the air, and comes stomping down. Elektra dodges, and then fires energy shots, hitting the console. The system sparks, as it starts to malfunction and explode. Attea: Huh?! Elektra: Too bad. Better luck next time. Attea: You think you’ve won?! I still got enough Amber Ogia to fuel a war! So long, loser! Crabby! Let’s get! Psychobos: I told you, it’s Psychobos! Stinkfly spits slime, which hits the hover pod. The slime gets into the circuitry, causing it to malfunction. Psychobos: No! My creation s-s-should resist mere slime! Stinkfly: Your master’s telling you to come. Better listen like a good boy! Psychobos: How dare you treat me like a canine! Psychobos jumps out of the hover pod, joining Attea. She then presses a button, beaming the two of them up to their ship above. The ship flies off, as Stinkfly lands, reverting. John: Mind control serum, huh? Elektra: I guess we’re sticking around to make sure these people get back to normal living, huh? John: Good guess. Characters * John Smith * Elektra * Magister Arnux (voice only) Villains * Attea * Dr. Psychobos * Kundo * Brainwashed Revonnahganders ** Sheriff Wat-Sen Aliens * ChamAlien (first re-appearance) * Xylofreeze * Stinkfly (first re-appearance) Trivia * This episode is based off the canon episode While You Were Away. * Since the episode name While You Were Away was taken, this episode got a new name. * This marks the first appearance of this dimension's Psychobos. * Kundo was added in late to the episode, due to his late appearance in the canon series, as well as a liking of his character and powers. Category:Episodes